


Yours, Mine and Ours

by momorgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Big Brother Stiles Stilinski, Big family, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Lots of sibling bonding, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Same Age, Step-Sibling Incest, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorgy/pseuds/momorgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski had never considered his family "big". At least, not until his father remarried and forced them into a 3 story house with the new step-siblings.<br/>OR<br/>The one where Stiles can't help but stare at his step-brothers flawless stomach every time he exits the shower with nothing but a towel on, and his siblings decide to black mail him because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a childhood movie of the same title.

Stiles Stilinski had always considered himself a family man, despite only being 17 and barely able to grow facial hair. Still, being the eldest child he spent almost all of his spare time babysitting his siblings and after a while it all became routine.  
Sometimes when John, his father and the town sheriff, finally did get a day where he wasn't too tired to sleep or busy working on cases at home, he would let everybody stay home from school and would buy a bulk order of pizzas. Stiles had always liked to call these pizza parties.  
Stiles had suspected that the only reason his father had kept caring for and adopting the children of incident that would pop up at the station was because before she passed, his mother always said she had wanted a big family since she was a young girl. Maybe John took it as a dying wish? No matter what, though, Stiles was glad for this.  
Kira, Erica, Jackson, Isaac, Malia, Danny, Boyd, Allison, his father and Himself. That was the Stilinski family, and Stiles would never change it. Sadly, things don't always go as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Boop


End file.
